


A Step Too Far

by Solar_Sylvilagus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes, Self-Indulgent, Underswap Sans - Character - Freeform, humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_Sylvilagus/pseuds/Solar_Sylvilagus
Summary: Blueberry does his first prank.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First post on this site, not my first fanfic. Also posted on my fanfic tumbler @lets-have-a-fanfiction-time

Chara made themself comfortable on the couch next to Papyrus, having not gone out with Sans for training. They stared expectantly at Papyrus. A story had been promised.  
Papyrus sighed and stubbed out his cigarette. Then turned to Chara to begin.  
“Okay, so long while back, when I was just a babybones and Sans an’ me were going to school, Sans had a friend who went to the school with us. And he liked playing pranks, especially on Sans. But you know Sans, he’s a good bro, but he’s kinda easy to trick.  
And I guess this got on the kid’s nerves, cause he told Sans that he should try playing a prank one day.  
And Sans, of course, took this suggestion. And he hatched a plan to play the best prank ever on his friend.  
So, somethin’ about this kid, he was one of those people who took their shoes off in class. Ya know? Like how you’re not supposed to, but he did it anyway. And he and Sans sat next to each other. So one day, once this kid had taken his shoes off, Sans reached over and really sneaky like, grabbed one. I think it was the right one.  
And the kid didn’t notice until lunchtime, and when we left to go eat outside, cause on nice days we did that, he looked down and couldn’t find his shoe. And since Sans was giggling, the kid looked straight at him  
And Sans took off running and the kid took off after ‘im. I had no idea what happened after that, ‘cause they rounded a corner and I didn’t see ‘em.  
But apparently, the kid didn’t get his shoe back, because the next day he had a brand new pair of shoes.  
Now, we’re skipping ahead in time. This kid didn’t get his shoe back, until a week ‘till the last day of school. Me and this kid were walking out of school together, and he glanced back. And then, under his breath I hear him say “Holy crap.” And then I looked back.  
And there, on top of the flagpole which was a good fourty, maybe fifty feet high, balanced perfectly at the top,  
Was this kid’s shoe.  
And the next day, that kid shook Sans’ hand and said, “You win.”  
“Now please get my shoe down.”


End file.
